The Take Down
by beaglelover719
Summary: JJ gets a surprise sparring partner. AU One-shot. JJ/Hotch


The Take Down

Disclaimer: Not Mine

JJ stepped out of the locker room and stopped short. That wasn't Derek Morgan waiting for her on the mat. "Uh, hey, Hotch, what are you doing here?" The man was looking all adorable in regulation FBI sweats and tee shirt. Adorable or not, he wasn't who she expected.

Hotch turned and swallowed hard. JJ stood in a workout outfit that clearly showed off her fit physique. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and looked ready to spar. "Um, Derek couldn't make it tonight and he asked if I could fill in for him." And like an idiot he agreed to it. At the time he thought he could handle it. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Oh, I'm sorry Derek bothered you. If he couldn't make it he could have just cancelled. It's no big deal." Derek had been working with JJ on her hand to hand combat after an unsub got the drop on her several months ago. She had been mortified that the unsub not only managed to surprise her but he'd done some damage, both physically and mentally, before Derek intervened. She had decided then and there to make sure it didn't happen again. They usually got together when their schedules allowed late Friday night when the gym was vacant. She hated the idea of an audience.

Hotch disagreed, JJ getting hurt had been a huge deal. "You're my responsibility, JJ. It's my job to make sure you have any and all the training that you need. I know that you probably think Derek is more skilled in this arena…"

JJ was quick to interrupt. "I didn't say that." In fact, she'd seen Hotch in hand to hand combat more than once. She knew he was qualified. She just wasn't so sure her focus would be on the training.

He frowned at her hesitation and sighed. "If you'd rather wait for Derek..." He let his comment hang in the air while she sorted through whatever reluctance she was struggling with.

After a minute she moved forward. "No, I just, you know, I'd hate to hurt you." She said, grinning cheekily.

"Well, I can't remember the last time I got bested by a _girl_." Hotch returned, watching with a hooded expression as she moved on to the mat.

"Well," JJ responded cockily, "I'll be sure to give you one of Henry's gold stars so you can put it in your calendar to remember today by." She taunted as she began to circle.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Lord, I can tell that Morgan has been your trainer." When she raised a brow in question, he laughed. "All that gum flapping."

Before JJ even knew what was happening she was flat on her back and she was staring up at him with new appreciation. He extended his hand to her to help her up.

"Never underestimate your adversary." He winked at her. "I'll give you that one for free." He chuckled when she stood there for a minute gaping at him. "So are we going to spar or are you going to gawk at me all night?"

His dimples had her lunging, and missing. She slapped the mat angry that he had her off balance, and the fact that he was well aware of it.

"What the hell has Morgan been doing with you these last few weeks?" He asked as he gave her a hand up again. "The next unsub you come up against isn't going to…" He hit the mat as she swept his feet out from under him.

JJ looked down at him. "You were saying?" She leaned down to give him a hand and groaned as her body went sailing. She got up on her own this time pissed that he managed to best her yet again. She glared over at him showing him her frustration.

He was already in his stance prepared for her next offensive. "Get who I am out of your mind. I'm some asshole that you want to put down." He moved in closer.

She rolled her shoulders and smiled. "On that we're in perfect agreement."

His brow lifted. "Well come on then, show me what you've got."

She settled herself and started to put into motion all of the techniques that Morgan had been drilling into her head. The whole time with Hotch coaching and encouraging her.

"No, not like that. Good. Just like that. There you go. Faster. Don't hold back." They moved up the mat and back again with Hotch calling out direction and praise. He didn't take it easy on her by pulling punches and he made her work for every advantage. So when she finally managed a takedown she was exhilarated and dropped her guard in celebration briefly enough for him to bring her down on top of him.

She was sweating, hot, and panting when she landed on his hard body. Her breath swooshed out when he flipped her over and pinned her to the mat. Instinctively she lifted her hips into his. And just like that they were no longer sparring.

"Fuck." The word was scarcely uttered when his mouth latched on to hers.

"Hurry." JJ's fingers threaded through his short hair, holding his head tightly. His hand moved up her stomach and over her breast palming it roughly and making her moan as she lifted her hips again into his hardness letting him know exactly what she wanted. Her hands began tugging impatiently on his sweatpants. His hands were peeling the Lycra off her and then he was settling between her thighs and sinking into her.

"Oh God." JJ gasped into his mouth, before she parroted his direction from earlier. "Faster, don't hold back." Her body arched as he pounded into her. "Oh God, right there." She demanded. His mouth trailed a hot line of kisses over her collarbone, up her neck and over to her mouth where he kissed her deeply as she shattered apart pulling him along with her.

They lay tangled together spent. Hotch placed a soft kiss on JJ's brow as he ran a soothing hand down her back. "Please tell me this isn't how your sessions with Morgan end."

"Don't be ridiculous." She scoffed. "They always end in the shower." She giggled as she playfully slapped his rear end.

"Keep it up, wise ass and you'll be showering alone." He nipped at her mouth. "And there are so many places that I'm much better at getting at than you are." He rolled off of her and reached for their scattered clothes. "Thank God you like to come down here when the gym is deserted. This could have been awkward."

JJ snorted as she pulled on the shorts he tossed at her. "It would definitely shut up all the naysayers that think you moved into the Section Chief role because you're old and lost a few steps."

"Who thinks that?" He had gone from being one of the most respected leaders in the field to being a 'suit' that didn't understand, but that was the nature of the job. Yet those that had been part of his former elite team never doubted his leadership ability. He smiled at her tight lipped expression. "I've got thick skin, I can handle the critics. You don't need to defend me."

"There is no one in this building with big enough balls to say anything derogatory about you within my hearing." She responded hotly.

He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. "I am definitely going to need that star for my calendar."

"Let's see how you handle yourself in the shower and we'll talk about it." She teased as she linked their hands together to lead him back to the locker rooms. Heading first to the men's side to gather his belongs before moving over to the women's where hers were.

"You've never complained before." He felt obliged to point out as he followed her unquestioningly.

JJ grinned at him. "Don't you always say you can't rest on your previous accomplishments?"

"I think I said that once, to Jack, and we were discussing his Science fair project." Hotch reasoned.

JJ nodded and eyed him warily. "Are you concerned that you didn't have enough recovery time?" She mocked as she began to disrobe.

He laughed as he pulled her close knowing exactly what her game was. "Even if that were the case I'm pretty sure you naked and wet will have me rising to the challenge."

"Well what are you waiting for?" JJ asked as she lifted his tee shirt over his head. "You've proven your prowess on the mat. Don't you want to dominate me in water sports?"

He chuckled as he toed of his sneakers. "Sweetheart, I might be a leader of men, but trust me, where you're concerned I'm only a humble follower."

"You are so full of it." She giggled as she shed the last of her clothing and reached for him as he did the same. "Who knew that sparring would be such a turn on?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the partner not the activity that caused the reaction." He informed her as he led her to the showers.

"You are pretty impressive to watch in action," JJ agreed, as she reached in and turned the shower on, quickly adjusting it to heat it up. She ran her hand up his chest. "You are very exciting to watch."

"You haven't seen anything yet." He promised her as he backed her into the shower and began his assault.

CMCMCMCM

"Hey." Morgan said, as he approached JJ Monday morning. "Sorry about the last minute switch up on Friday but Em needed me at home."

JJ smiled serenely. "Oh, it was no problem."

"I tried to call but you must have already been in the basement and then I ran into Hotch and he said he would take care of it." Morgan grinned. "Did you kick his ass?" He asked gleefully.

JJ rolled her eyes, never suspecting that Morgan would be guilty of suffering under the misconception that Hotch had lost a few steps because he wasn't in the field. She quickly attempted to disabuse him of that ridiculous notion. "You know that Hotch is current with all of his training, and he still has high marks in every field, including hand to hand."

"Sure, sure." Morgan acknowledged, not really believing her. "So, who got the take down?"

JJ's smile only widened. "It was a tie."

"Morning." Neither had seen Hotch approach. He looked at Morgan. "She's a little cocky on the mat but she has good technique." He slapped the BAU Chief's shoulder.

"I understand it was a tie." Morgan said a little disappointed that his student didn't best his former mentor.

Hotch grinned down at JJ. "You could say that. We both won." He moved over and leaned down to drop a kiss on his wife's mouth. "Thanks for the stars."

JJ grinned back. "Oh, don't thank me, you definitely earned them."


End file.
